


Spaces That Need Forgetting

by be_themoon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Edmund throughout the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaces That Need Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for katakokk on LJ for her birthday, using a 1sentence comm table.

#01 – Walking  
“You said two miles, maybe three,” Edmund says, his boots splashing mud onto their trousers. “I did not agree to walking ten miles in the rain!”

#02 - Waltz  
Peter cuts in with a smirk and a laugh at Edmund, placing his hands on Susan’s waist and shoulder. “My turn, I believe?”

#03 - Wishes  
“First star,” Edmund announces. “What are you wishing for tonight?” Peter hits him halfheartedly and rolls over to try to sleep.

#04 – Wonder  
Peter is watching the mountains with a funny half-smile on his face, and Edmund waits quietly for him to turn around.

#05 – Worry  
“I swear,” Edmund spits out as he steps over a faun’s arm (no matching body to be seen), “if he’s gotten himself hurt for no reason at all, I am locking him in the Cair for a year. A year!”

#06 – Whimsy  
“Ed went exploring into the caves by himself because it sounded like fun?” Peter says in disbelief, staring at the gaping entrance in front of him.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland  
Peter stands in disbelief and a slow boiling anger as they stare out over the burned fields together. “They’ll pay,” Peter says tightly, and then turns to Oreius, already mapping out a strategy as he snaps out orders to distribute grain from the stores, to get the people to shelter.

#08 - Whiskey and rum  
“Why,” Edmund asks with a raised eyebrow, “do you have giant whiskey hidden behind Asclane’s Treatise on a Nation’s Rise to Power?”

#09 – War  
“Are the archers in place?” Peter snaps as he strides past, and Edmund yells his answer (“yes, of course!”) as he mounts his horse and turns to canter to the command tent.

#10 – Weddings  
“And there goes Susan’s wedding,” Peter says through gritted teeth as they wave the cavalcade off, voice dripping with sarcasm. “And she was so looking forward to it.” Susan elbows him in the side without a break in her smiling demeanor and Edmund snickers.

#11 – Birthday  
“I’ve been looking for Shoushani knives everywhere!” Edmund says. “How’d you find some?” Peter just grins and says ‘happy birthday.’

#12 – Blessing  
“Aslan would probably say this is a blessing in disguise,” Edmund says, examining his young-again hands. “Well, to hell with that. I hate it.”

#13 – Bias  
“Don’t let Susan call it, she’s biased!” Edmund protests, and Peter laughs at him.

#14 – Burning  
“I am considering burning this school down as an extremely open option right now,” Peter says, and Edmund smiles a bit wanly.

#15 – Breathing  
In the dark of the night he can only tell Peter is alive by the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathes.

#16 – Breaking  
They’ve all fractured somehow, splintered into pieces that reflect each other at strange angles and lines.

#17 – Belief  
“We will go back,” Lucy says quietly, firmly, and Peter and Edmund smile a little but don’t say anything.

#18 – Balloon  
They give polite thank-you’s when their mother buys balloons at the zoo for them because they don’t know how to say they’re not children anymore.

#19 – Balcony  
“Remember?” Edmund says with sudden laughter. “This is the balcony we used to wave from on special occasions!”

#20 – Bane  
In the still of the night, Peter is barely breathing, and Edmund doesn’t have to listen anymore. They are in Narnia, and here is home and heartsbane, all in one.

#21 – Quiet  
Most of the time they walk quietly, Lucy’s chatter as she tells Trumpkin stories that she’s remembering slowly the only thing that breaks the stillness.

#22 – Quirks  
“These aren’t just little quirks or anything!” Peter says angrily, stalking about their room. “He’s never in battle, he’s completely untrained, how the hell does he expect to rule a country and do it well?”

#23 – Question  
“He’s very young,” Susan says, and Edmund shrugs. “That wasn’t the question, was it?” she says, and sighs.

#24 – Quarrel  
“You’ve never even killed a man!” Peter barks, and Caspian says something that Edmund can’t quite hear. He rounds the corner to find them facing off again and his eyes widen. Whatever Caspian said wasn’t good, not good at all, because Peter is very very still. Edmund grabs his arm and invents an excuse to get him away on the spot – it’s one of his talents.

#25 – Quitting  
“He doesn’t stop,” Edmund tells Caspian. “He never stops.”

#26 – Jump  
Edmund sees the horse leap the closing bridge beneath him and breathes a sigh of relief.

#27 – Jester  
“It would be hilarious, watching him fumble, if it weren’t so damn dangerous for all of us!” Peter rages.

#28 – Jousting  
Susan catalogues the things that have changed, but Edmund makes lists in his head of the things that haven’t – how Peter still loves fighting, and can drink him down any day that ends in ‘y’, and how Susan is always regal and Lucy is still the youngest.

#29 – Jewel  
“It’s nothing half so fine as I gave you in Narnia,” Peter says awkwardly, but Susan clutches the fine silver chain with it’s tiny diamond close to her and says honestly, “It’s beautiful.”

#30 – Just  
Edmund laughs unevenly when he gets the notice that he’s been called in for jury duty.

#31 – Smirk  
“You short-sheeted my bed, didn’t you?” Peter says. “Look, I can tell it was you! You’re smirking! You always smirk when you do some ridiculously juvenile prank!” Edmund just keeps smirking.

#32 – Sorrow  
“I'm tired of not knowing,” Peter says tightly.

#33 – Stupidity  
As he stands wavering on the picture frame he thinks that Peter would have laughed with him at Eustace.

#34 – Serenade  
Caspian finds the ‘rustic’ songs the sailors sing enchanting, but Edmund has heard dryads and fauns serenade his sisters.

#35 – Sarcasm  
“No, everything was peaceful and perfect our whole reign,” Edmund says.

#36 – Sordid  
“Lion’s mane, Lucy, some things I just don’t want to know, all right?!” Edmund sputters.

#37 – Soliloquy  
Edmund thinks that if Peter were there they could just stand there together in silence, but Caspian wants to know everything, wants to feel Narnia, so Edmund tells him.

#38 – Sojourn  
“We aren’t here for long,” he says, and realizes he can say it calmly, even serenely.

#39 – Share  
Peter doesn’t ask much, and Edmund feels no need to share his own pain, so they just stand together silently.

#40 – Solitary  
They don’t need to be alone to be alone – being able to be by yourself in crowds is something you learn when you’re with armies for months at a time.

#41 – Nowhere  
There are a hundred different roads their lives could take, but none of them lead to Narnia.

#42 – Neutral  
“Technically I’m neutral,” Edmund says with a grim smile, and takes the form from the officer, his eyes as eager as if it’s just another present for his eighteenth birthday.

#43 – Nuance  
There’s all sorts of differences in phrasing, and Edmund’s learned them all by heart over the almost thirty five years he’s lived.

#44 – Near  
Peter and Edmund pause on the sidewalk, watching the house opposite. It is just as the Professor described.

#45 – Natural  
“We’re siblings, we’re close, it’s completely normal,” Peter says defensively, and Edmund watches their mother warily.

#46 – Horizon  
“Gryphons are still better,” Edmund says critically, and Peter shrugs.

#47 – Valiant  
Lucy doesn’t scream and faint when Edmund shows off his new uniform, just pressed her lips tightly together and helps him start packing.

#48 – Virtuous  
“Don’t act so prim and proper, Su,” Peter says with a laugh. “You’re the one flirting with my entire regiment.”

#49 – Victory  
They’re home.

#50 – Defeat  
Edmund can see even here the loss in Peter’s eyes that Susan once filled, but Susan was the one battle Peter could never fight.


End file.
